We Can Change the Future
by HopefulEchoe
Summary: In which the future we read was actually a vision Ichigo witnessed and now the characters are debating whether or not to let it happen or change it (because feelings may change, but shouldn't they focus on the now?). IchiIshi, ByaRen, SodeRuki, and side OriTatsu.
1. The Perfect End

**AN: Hey there! Been a while since I've done some fanfiction, but with Bleach's last chapter... I wanted to change the ending a bit because I shipped IchiIshi, ByaRen, OriTatsu, and SodeRuki. Don't get me wrong, the ending was okay-ish. I understood the RenRuki ending, but the IchiHime ending had me scratching my head a bit. And I don't hate those ships, I actually find them pretty cute. So I don't absolutely hate the ending.**

 **I'm just a little salty.**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo  
(We still do disclaimers right? It's been so long.)**

We Can Change the Future

 _Chapter one: "The Perfect End"_

It was like slowly sinking into the ocean. Currents lapping onto his legs, arms, neck, and face, consuming him and plunging his vision into the blurs of images of light and darkness. He held his breath, disoriented, and waited until the blurs focused. He was then suddenly met with a shrine somewhere in a calmed Soul Society.

Then, all at once, he witnessed the events of multiple individuals. Kyoraku visiting Ukitake, a little shinigami girl following the extravagantly peculiar Kurotsuchi, and Kenpachi leading Yumichika and Ikkaku in the wrong direction. He watched Shinji and Hinamori watch the squad 11 group at a distance, and preceding to walk away. He caught one of Toshiro's rare smiles and the light-hearted banter he, Rangiku, and Hisagi had; it was all really peaceful.

He watched Kenpachi and his group finally make it to the meeting, Renji's teasing smile, and finally, he saw Rukia, garbed in an over-sized haori. A blush stained her cheeks, her fists clenched to stop herself from shaking, as she was appointed the position of the new captain of squad 13.

He knew she was strong, and his petite friend had definitely earned it.

It was truly a perfect ending for his shinigami friends.

Until he saw the 12th division member notice the spike of Ywach's remaining reitsu.

And he had to wonder where he and his mortal friends were.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I already have the second and will post it promptly. It's still a bit on the short side, but later chapters will become longer.**


	2. Innocent Eyes

_Chapter two: "Innocent Eyes"_

The vision rippled, his eyes blurring as if he were underwater, and he held his breath in caution. When it cleared, he saw a pair of bright brown eyes staring right at him.

Or rather, the young boy was staring _behind_ him, where Hiyori was seen scolding the boy.

Ichigo watched intently, his mind on the boy that held a striking resemblance to himself; he suddenly had the pressing urgency to find out where this version of himself was.

The images switched to Byakuya and Soifon, speaking, but the only thing he heard from their conversation was that Rukia had left for the world of the living. The looming presence of Ywach poked at his mind. He ignored it for the most part, especially when he spotted Rukia and Renji standing outside of his family's clinic.

He watched as all his friends, sans Inoue and Ishida, interact with each other. It amused him to see his sisters towering over Rukia.

But what surprised him was the image of Sado, his best friend who swore to never use his fists for violence, standing in a rink, ready to knock his opponent out cold. It begged the question of "what happened?"

And then there was Ishida, who was finally spotted on top of the roof of a hospital. Clothed in the typical doctor's outfit, he leaned against the rails and watched the match on his phone, prepared to support his friend. It caused Ichigo to smile a little despite the growing confusion for his friends' choices in careers.

But it was wiped out and replaced with surprise and disbelief as he found this version of himself asking Inoue, whom he referred to as Orihime, where "Kazui" was. That instance of shock was heightened as it was revealed that Renji and Rukia had a child of their own.

And apparently the parents already lost her, and were seemingly encouraging her to pick on the human children.

He narrowed his eyes at their antics.

But then he saw those big, brown, innocent eyes happily playing with a black orb, which must have something to do with the remaining of Yawach's reitsu disappearing - confirmed by Aizen, bound to a chair once more.

Ichigo felt his conscious resurface above the water-like sensation of the vision he witnessed, watching as the current Ywach grip his sword, telling him that some path was being closed.

He was telling him some nonsense of the world of the living, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo merging, and destroying the sense of fear of life and death. He was desperately telling the orange haired young man that this perfect world will forever cease to exist because of him and his friends.

Ichigo just directed his gaze towards the man behind this devastating war, the remaining bits of the vision of the possible future ending with Aizen talking about something relating to courage.

And it ended with the innocent eyes of Kurosaki Kazui and Abarai Ichika.

One of his future children.

* * *

 **AN: I have one more chapter to publish after I proof read it.**


	3. Is This Okay?

_Chapter three: "Is This Okay?"_

He wasn't sure how long it was until the vision finally, and completely, vanished, but by the time he came to, Ywach's body was gone, only the black substance remaining as it too slowly began to dissipate. He lowered his body to solid ground, his eyes casted downwards, unsure of what to think after what he had seen.

"Sympathy for the person responsible for many tragedies, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen asked, amusement in his voice, "I was told by Urahara that you were like that after our battle. Is this something you have a tendency to do?"

Ichigo hummed in disagreement, not quite ready to confront the present; not ready to face his friends who would have no idea what the future held for them.

Would Rukia really grow out her hair?

He had no doubts of her strength, but he had to wonder how she achieved her soon-to-be position.

Would Sado really become a boxer, going against his morals after all these years?

Would Ishida really become a doctor after telling him that he held no interest in pursuing it as a career?

Would Rukia and Renji really marry and have a child?

Would he really have a child with Inoue?

All these thoughts swirled in his head, taking up all of his attention, and making him almost miss Aizen's inquiries.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?"

He took a few seconds to register the question, and a few more for his brain to command a response from his mouth, "Yeah. Just... shocked."

"Shocked? How so?"

"I... I'm not exactly sure..."

"Does it, perhaps," the ex-captain started, "have something to do with the vision Ywach shared with you as you ran him through with your primitive Zangetsu?"

Ichigo snapped his head towards Aizen, his orange hair swishing, and making him question for a millisecond why he would ever cut his hair so short as predicted by the vision, "How did you?"

Aizen smiled slyly, "Ywach holds the power to peek into the future, to cause the future. I supposed it wouldn't be too shocking if you happened to catch a glimpse if he wanted you to."

He stalked closer, making Ichigo tense in caution, and showing no signs of discomfort for his wounds, "And if I were right, then I wonder: Was it really okay for you to see it?"

And that was the very same question that ringed in Ichigo's ears as he watched shinigami after shinigami return to what was left of Seireitei, some greeting the orange-haired hero, some moving quickly to assist with the injured, and some assisting with putting Aizen back away.

When his friends found him, all injured to varying degrees, he continued to wonder.

 _'Is this really okay?'_

* * *

 **AN: Alright, see you when I have the next chapter.**


End file.
